1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of securing data in a storage device and a storage device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of securing data in a storage device by keeping part of stored data in a removable security device and a storage device thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
For transferring and carrying data in a convenient manner, flash drives are designed for meeting such requirements. Private information may also be stored in a flash drive for being accessed anytime when the owner of the private information needs.
However, if a flash drive is not securely kept, the private information will be easily and maliciously accessed or even tampered by anyone who takes the flash drive. Therefore, protection for information stored in a flash drive is highly required.